Folhas mortas
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Uma maneira de parar. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Vocês já sabem.

* * *

**(setembro)**

Apoiou a mão suada na parede e colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, sentindo o ar levemente frio bater no seu rosto e bagunçar seus cabelos. Sugou o ar com força, sentindo a vertigem por trás dos olhos. Levou a outra mão ao rosto. Ele estava completamente gelado. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, com os olhos fortemente fechados. Ficou assim alguns minutos, sentindo o coração bater tão forte que parecia querer sair de seu peito. Conseguia até sentir o sangue passando velozmente pelas veias.

Aos poucos, todos aqueles sintomas passaram e ele conseguiu abrir os olhos. De início, só via vários pontinhos pretos, mas à medida que a vista entrava em foco, um pequeno sorriso surgia em seu rosto – as folhas estavam ganhando um tom avermelhado-alaranjado, o ar estava ficando mais frio.

Os ombros dele, antes retesados, relaxaram com um suspiro. _O outono está aí_, concluiu Miguel.

**X**

**(outubro)**

Outubro assim, outubro de folhas caindo, outubro que soava como outono, outubro de vontade de deixar tudo para lá e viajar, outubro de outono é minha estação preferida no ano, outubro de Sétimo não está mais aqui, outubro de Guilherme não está mais aqui, outubro de Baptista não está mais aqui, outubro de Fernando não está mais aqui, outubro de Afonso não está mais aqui, outubro de Manuel não está mais aqui. Outubro de olhares longínquos pela janela, outubro de não quero falar sobre isso.

Outubro de um milhão de tons de cores morrendo, outubro de natureza morta, outubro de sentar no sofá e não fazer nada. Outubro de Miguel, você precisa de ajuda?, outubro de Miguel, quer ir ao médico?, outubro de Miguel, Miguel, Miguel...

Outubro de folhas caídas, outubro de outono mais gelado que inverno, outubro de desgraça, outubro de faz um mês que todos eles morreram.

**X**

**(novembro)**

Precisava colocar comida na geladeira. Precisava pagar algumas contas. Precisava visitar seis túmulos. Precisava agradecer a Deus por não ter entrado naquele avião. Precisava parar de pegar cada folha caída no chão rumo a sua casa. Precisava parar de agrupar essas folhas em grupos de sete.

Era novembro e o outono estava no seu auge. Era novembro e já não saia nenhum jornal do terrível acidente de avião que matara mais de cem pessoas. Era novembro e ele tinha colocado comida na geladeira, pagado as contas e visitados seis túmulos, um ao lado do outro. Era novembro e nada fazia sentido; nada, nada. Era o seu irmão. Eram os seus amigos. Por que aquilo tinha acontecido com ele, logo com ele?

Sim, era novembro, de pensar que seu irmão era de escorpião e Guilherme também – mas o que diabos, o que uma coisa tinha com a outra? Por que ele pensava em besteiras tão grandes? Era novembro de rir de apelidos dados na adolescência, era novembro de pensar em Acordador _(Manuel. Apelidado aos treze anos, depois de ligar para a casa de todos os companheiros às cinco da manhã, para lembrá-los que tinham um trabalho gigantesco para apresentar no dia... que não estava feito)_, em Inverno _(Guilherme. Apelidado aos quinze anos, não por eles, mas pelas inúmeras garotas que se apaixonavam por ele e recebiam sexo e "só isto que vós tereis aqui")_, em Tempestade _(Baptista, apelidado aos oito anos, por ter sido o único a não ficar gripado depois de eles terem tido a brilhante ideia de tomar banho de chuva)_, novembro de lembrar-se de Espelho _(Fernando, que aos doze anos fazia teatro e imitações tão perfeitas dos outros que só faltava conseguir tomar a aparência destes)_, Lobo _(Afonso. Dezoito anos, uma garrafa de vodka e quatro garotas em sua cama, todas com marcas de mordidas em regiões sugestivas)_.

Novembro de lembrar-se de Sétimo, dezesseis anos, sem apelido, simplesmente seu irmão. Novembro de rasgar folhas mortas em cima da cama, contando quantos apelidos poderiam ser dados. Novembro de praguejar baixinho um fiz isso de novo!, e colocar-se a limpar a cama, tirando todo aquele rastro de folhas mortas do colchão.

Folhas mortas, uma folha dividida em seis partes. Seis partes mortas. Seis partes dele, Gentil _(Miguel. Parecia que era desde sempre, mas era só desde os dez anos, por qualquer pessoa que o visse, que sorrisse para ele, que conversasse com ele, Gentil sempre e para sempre)_, mortas.

Era novembro e a conta de luz veio alta, porque ele não conseguia mais ficar no escuro.

**X**

**(dezembro)**

E o outono estava partindo, dando lugar ao inverno. Inverno, inverno, inverno! Que ironia. Sua estação preferia indo embora, e ele nem pode aproveitá-la. Mas gentil como era, não reclamou, só sorriu pensando que era culpa sua, por não ter aproveitado de forma suficiente. A cabeça para fora da janela observava as árvores praticamente nuas e as pessoas se agasalhando mais.

E o outono estava no fim, arrastado, arrastando-se lentamente. O outono de Gentil e suas seis partes partidas, o outono de Gentil e aquela vontade insana de gritar e deixar tudo para lá. Era o outono de Miguel, gentil demais para gritar e incomodar seus vizinhos. Era dezembro e final de outono, para parar de colher folhas mortas no chão ou de ir ao cemitério todos os dias.

Era final de outono, começo de inverno, vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Sentimentos terríveis o assolando, querendo rasgar todos os jornais que cuidadosamente havia guardado ao lado de sua cama, manchetes gritantes, corpos encontrados, nomes e idades citados. Coisas tão impessoais. Quem era _Sétimo (16), encontrado sem um braço, rosto praticamente carbonizado_? Ele só conhecia _Sétimo (congelado aos 16, eternamente vivo), dos risos maliciosos, piadas maldosas, tão seu irmão que doía_.

Para. Para, para, para, para, para. Falar aquilo adiantava alguma coisa? Pararia o que? O sofrimento? Continuava lá. A vontade de ter seus amigos de volta? Continuava lá. Para, um milhão de vezes para, e a única coisa que parava era o outono, a estação preferida de Miguel. Para, para, para. E nada parava.

Na farmácia – ele procurava analgésicos para a dor, mas aparentemente nenhuma parava _aquela _dor –, Miguel, o gentil Miguel, achou a solução.

_Miguel (23) encontrado por seus vizinhos na porta de casa, com um frasco vazio de remédios para o coração em mãos. _

O outono acabara e Miguel, também.

* * *

**N/A: **É uma da manhã. Eu não faço a MENOR ideia do que escrevi, só sei que me deixou meio deprê.

**30Cookies  
Set Outono  
Tema 01. Outono**


End file.
